A 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) mobile network, such as a long term evolution (LTE) network, typically includes a core network, a transport network, and one or more radio access networks. The core network for the mobile network establishes bearers (logical connections) among service nodes on a path between a wireless device, attached to one of the radio access networks, and a packet network, e.g., the Internet. The service nodes then use the bearers to transport subscriber traffic between the wireless device and the packet network.
The core network can include a policy and charging rules function (PCRF) that sends usage monitoring rules to a policy and charging enforcement function (PCEF). The PCEF may then enforce the usage monitoring rules. However, existing usage monitoring functionality in policy nodes is somewhat coarse and can cause resource inefficiencies and/or increased messaging overhead. For example, when determining whether a user is about to reach their usage consumption quota, a PCRF may be required to query the PCEF multiple times to detect that usage is at an appropriate level before performing one or more actions, e.g., notifying a user and inquiring about recharging or re-upping the user's data consumption quota.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for usage monitoring.